


What Was Lost and Found

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	What Was Lost and Found

So, long story short, these three chapters are basically what happened to everyone post-war. In terms of the show's events, these take place right at the end of S8. And yes, everyone gets their happy ending, especially Lotor. 

I will update these once I have completed the main story itself, Myths and Legends. The epilogue will be three chapters.


End file.
